tori and beck forever
by icarlyxvictoriousfe
Summary: tori has been going to hollywood arts for a year now and jade is obviously still mean and protective of beck but is beck getting tired of jade... Beri/bori Story! xx Rated T just incase xx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1...**

**Tori's pov...**  
I walk into HA looking for Andre suddenly cat pops up in front of me

Tori- Hey cat  
Cat- hi hi and hiii. What you up tooo?  
Tori- just looking for Andre you?  
Cat- One time my brother went to the bathroom on my lawn!  
Tori- Bye cat  
cat- Byeee *skips off*

I walk up to my locker when ? comes up behind me

? hey miss Vega  
Tori- Hey Mr Oliver *giggles*

*BRRIIIIIINNGGG*

Beck- Sikowits time  
Tori- yup *closes locker*

*They both walk to class together both laughing when jade comes up to tori*

jade- HEY VEGA word NOW  
tori- umm ok... *looks worried but goes to jade* whats up?  
Jade-STAY AWAY FROM BECK HE'S MINE GET THAT IN YOUR SAD LITTLE HEAD OF YOURS *Pushes tori down and spills all her stuff out of her bag then kicks her stomach*

Tori-Ouch! *is lying on the ground in pain*  
Beck-*sees Tori lying on the ground* TORI! *runs over to her and helps her up* are you ok? *sounds worried*  
Tori-I'm fine *holds stomach and falls on to her knees*  
Beck- *catches her* No your not *takes her to the nurse*  
School nurse- How did this happen?  
Tori- *tells the nurse and beck what happened with jade*  
Beck-*jaw clenched* ima go talk to her  
*tori stops him*  
tori- no! thats what she wants. Stay with me? *puts out her hand*  
Beck- *Takes it* i wont leave you ever ok I'm here forever *whispers in her ear*


	2. Chapter 2 - The break up

**im going to put povs instead of Tori: ect ... **

**chapter 2**

Next day...

Tori's pov..

I walked in the next day to school by stomach still hurt but not as much, i walked to my locker and put my books in then beck came up to me "hey tori" "hey" i said back "u ok"? he asked me i could hear that he was worried "im fine beck promise" closes locker and looks around sees jade walking over "oh no ... i gotta go beck" walks away before he could stop me.

Becks pov..

Watches tori walk away *thinks* *man i think im in love my best friend help!* (A/N btw when i put * around words that meens there thinking ok back to the story). Jade walks to him "hey babe" kisses him *man i don't feel the sparks when i kiss jade now whats happening to me!* "hey jade, um i need to talk to you"... "well what?" asked jade "umm i think we need to see other people"... "WHAT! no please beck" (tears running down cheek) "im sorry jade im in love with one else... "who?" asked her annoyed...Tori...

**OOoooh a cliffhanger more coming soon if u like it xx**

**sorry it's short xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's Pov...

Anger builds up *im gonna kill her for stealing beck away!* Walks away

Andre's pov...

Walks down the hall sees jade storming down the corridor *wohh* goes to his locker and tori comes up to him "hey andre, we need to pick a song for the full moon jam" said tori "ok ur house after school?" "why always my house!?" "well u know my grandma she's u know lost her mind.." "ok my house it is"

*BRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG*

"what u got?"i asked "umm Singing class u" tori replyed "drama" "okay cya later" "bye" they walk off in diferent directions..

**sorry i skipped xx**

After school

Tori's pov...

is walking home at the sidewalk when ? comes along and pushes her off the sidewalk *every things blury till black out*

**sorry it's short im in a hurry**

1. what do u think will happen next

2. who's ?

3. do u like it?


	4. NOTE!

**Sorry i haven't been updating ive been really busy with school and stuff but i will be continuing soon xx**


	5. chapter 4

**Disclaimer- i do not own victorious **

**sorry i haven't been updating i've been really busy**

**with the gang except tori**

Becks pov

I saw jade coming back into school i wonder where she has been ...hmm...

End of pov.

Beck: "hey has anyone seen tori recently"?  
Jade: "why do you care"?  
Beck: "i was just wondering" (sighs)  
Andre: (coughs) "anyway yeah i haven't seen her since this morning"  
Beck: "il call her" *calls* *voice message* "no answer"  
Andre: "thats odd she never turns her phone off"

*cat runs in looking terrified*

Cat: "HELP" runs up to them " i found - tori's - stuff -lying - next - to - the sidewalk *calms down a little* but she's not there, here" *hands tori's phone and stuff to them*

-Beck and Andre looks at each other scared and shocked-

Beck: we need to go find her

-the 3 leave HA to go looking for tori-...

**sorry it's short**

**sorry it's rubbish ik**

**tell me if it's good or bad** this is my first time writing stories like this xx


	6. Chapter 5

**it's my birthday so im being kind to you guys xx**

* * *

*at night the gang still searching for tori*

All: TORI... TORI WHERE ARE YOU!... TORI  
robbie: come on we have been looking for ages lets take a break *sits on kerb*  
beck: no we have to find her tonight *hits flashlight*

*they all start shouting for tori suddenly they hear cat scream*...

* * *

*They rush over to where cats scream was from they saw cat kneeling down over an unconscious body *

*they all stare open eyes apart from cat who's crying*

andre: please tell me thats not... tori... *says shakely*

*they kneel down next to the body and move her hair from her face and sees it is tori*

Beck: no..no..no.. please no *looks up at everyone with tears in his eyes* we need to take her to hospital  
cat:*is still crying* *nods* y.e.a.h llets

*beck picks tori up carefully and puts her in his car driving to the hospital*

* * *

**sorry it's short xx**

**Yay! they found tori!**

**1. good? bad?**  
**2. fave bit?**  
**3. should i continue?**


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't been updating I've been really busy and I've also been writing VVS xxxx

Chapter 6

*at the hospital*

*in the waiting room*

Beck: do you think she will be ok?

Andre: I don't know I hope so

Beck: *sighs*

*doctor comes out*

Andre: how is she?

Doctor: … she just woke up but still scared, she has these nightmares about the accident so just look after her.

Andre and beck: *sighs with relief*

Beck: can we go see her?

Doctor: sure but be careful she's still paranoid

*they rush through to her room*

*they see tori on her phone, they quietly open the door*

Tori looks up alarmed and is about to scream

*they see that*

Beck: shhh it's only me and Andre it's ok…

Tori calms down

Tori: hey guys

Beck: thank god you're ok

Tori: *smiles* well I'm ok

Andre: well at least you're ok we were all worried sick

Tori: aww I'm touched *giggles* looks down then back up and gazes into becks eyes*

Andre: *notices* I'm going to go *quietly slips out the room*

*beck moves closer to her*

*they both lean in*

(beri kiss)

Thanks for reading sorry for the late updates it's been a heat wave here and my mum stole my computer and I was away on oyt, VVS will be up soon im still writing it xxxx


End file.
